A Gorgeous SixFoot Something and His Gay Guard
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Gabriel is a prison guard, Sam is a prisoner. warnings: attempted rape by OCs.


The new prisoner was a gorgeous six foot something,with beautiful hazel eyes and a statutory rape conviction to his name. Samuel Winchester was extremely compelling as Gabriel Marchi, prison guard led him to his cell.

"So, are you my babysitter?" Winchester grinned cheekily.

"Yep, I get to shower and feed your ass. Potty train it." The shorter but clearly powerful guard smirked.

"Take me potty training now, please." They had just arrived at the cell, pausing at the door.

With a light smack to the prisoner's ass, Gabriel pushed him in. "Maybe later, big boy!"

Sam smirked as the guard slammed the door shut, locking it. "I'll be waiting right over there." He pointed to the bed before sauntering over to it, laying down.

The guard left, grinning as he went to do his rounds.

A few hours later, he came by to take the prisoner out, but Winchester was fast asleep. "Winchester! Potty time!" Gabriel called out. The magnificent beauty awoke and sat up.

"Good. I'd just started looking for a bathroom in my sleep." Sam smiled as he stood, adjusting the tight prison pants, drawing Gabriel's eyes. He caught the stare and laughed. "See something you like?"

Gabriel coughed, reddening slightly. "Um...N-no. I don't know what you're talking about. C'mon Winchester, let's go." The guard opened the cell door, snapping handcuffs to the unresisting prisoner's forearms.

Keeping his hand on the grinning giant's arm, Gabriel Marchi escorted him to the bathroom. The guard didn't look away, but watched him, peeking at his cock. The larger man didn't seem to notice, although he wore a small smile as he did his business. After he had finished, they headed back.

"What do I call you?"

"Sir...If you're good, I might let you call me Gabriel."

"I'll be quite good then." Sam chuckled softly as he stepped back into his cell. "Sir, what time is dinner?"

"In an hour. Do ya need anything or can I go?"

"Nah, I'm good. Go jerk off to your Playboys..."

At his words, his jailer flushed. "I-I don't do that."

"What? Jerk off?" Winchester smirked, enjoying how easy it was to reduce his guard into a stammering and blushing mess. "Oh...Do you have a girlfriend who you go home to and fuck her brains out?"

Gabriel reddened further at the words, glaring in slight anger. "No! I don't have a girlfriend! I'm gay!" With that he stalked off angrily, without looking back. If he had looked back, he would have noticed the other man's hungry gaze.

His guard was gay! With an ass he'd pound til they both passed out, if he could. Samuel Winchester spent the hour day-dreaming about fucking his jailer's ass. He was half-hard when Gabriel finally arrived to take him to the dining hall.

The smaller man didn't notice as he led his handcuffed charge to the hall, helping him get his plate. Grabbing some pudding himself, he sat down at an empty table in the corner, gesturing for the giant to sit.

As the man sat, Gabriel asked, "So, what's your story, Winchester? You don't look like a criminal."

Taking a sip of his juice, Sam began to answer. "About three months ago, I met a guy. He made a move and looked at least twenty something. He told me he was twenty-one and he seduced me. We fucked a few more times before he told me. He accused me of rape and went legal on my ass. Now I'm here." He sighed heavily, eating his food as Gabriel watched him.

"Oh. wow. That really...sucks." Gabriel frowned, still watching the man, all desire for his pudding gone. "I'll be right back, please be a good boy and stay here." At his charge's nod, Gabriel rose and hurried away. He wanted to get Sam's files but was waylaid by a few prisoners.

They had found him and pushed him into the deserted wing of the prison. Two of them grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. He felt the third's hands on his ass as he tried to scream out but he was muffled by one of their meaty paws. He was going to get raped and he was helpless to stop it. Closing his eyes, he prayed for help.

The man behind him ripped the defenseless guard's pants down, pushing a dry finger into him, forcing a pained cry from his covered mouth. Gabriel whimpered behind the man's hand, pleading with them. Suddenly, there was a growl and one of the men holding him went flying, showing that his charge had come to his rescue.

Samuel Winchester punched the man with his finger up the guard's ass, forcing him back. Ripping Gabriel away from the remaining guard, he pulled the smaller man against him, growling protectively.

Sam was clearly the tallest on there as he held his guard close against him. So close in fact, that Gabriel could feel the huge cloth-covered length of him pressing into his naked ass. His eyes widened as the three prisoners quickly departed, leaving the two alone.

"Are you hurt?" The larger man released gabriel, kneeling behind him. The guard gasped as the man's hands gently spread him, a finger running over his hole. "You don't look torn."

Pulling back his hands the man stood up. "Sorry, I should have asked."

"N-no please. Do it again." He blushed and grabbed Sam's hands, the desire flooding through him clear.

The larger man gasped, sensing his desire. " Y-you sure? You were just nearly raped."

"I'm sure. Been wanting you inside me since I first saw you." Gabriel pulled him farther into the abandoned wing, leading him to an office. "Fuck me."

Sam groaned and pushed the smaller man into the wall. "What about lube?"

"Use spit." Gabriel moaned excitedly as the prisoner brought his fingers to his lips. The guard sucked eagerly, coating them well. When he had finished, Sam slipped his fingers down the smaller man's ass.

Easing one inside pulled a soft moan from Gabriel who pushed back. Sam added a second finger and finally a third, gently but quickly stretching him open.

"F-fuck me already!" Gabriel voiced his need and frustration, pushing back hard.

Pulling out his fingers, Sam turned the guard around and pushed him down. "Suck..."

Gabriel took the huge organ into his mouth, sucking with great enthusiasm. He made the larger man almost topple over as he deep-throated. "G-Gabriel f-fuck! You keep doing that and I-"

The smaller man pulled off, rising up quickly. Sam suddenly flipped and pinned him, groaning as he pushed in.

Gabriel cried out in pain but didn't struggle, loving the aggressive claiming of his body. "Fuck you're h-huge! Oh! H-hurts so fucking bad."

Sam held still, scraping his teeth along the tender flesh of the smaller man's neck. "Fucking delicious baby. So tight. Can't wait to pound into your sweet ass." He growled into Gabriel's ear, feeling the man begin to adjust.

The guard whimpered, pushing back. "Pl-please, fuck me. Make it h-hurt."

Groaning, the prisoner began to thrust, quickly building up speed. "S-so perfect."

Gabriel whimpered as a thrust hit his sweet spot. "Oh god please! Harder!"

Sam sped up until only gasps and whimpered breaths came from the smaller man. "S-so close!" The larger man tightened his grip on Gabriel's hips, going even harder, pained gasps issuing from the guard.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" With a great cry, Gabriel came hard and tight around Sam, coating the wall and ripping the man's orgasm from him.

The prisoner collapsed on top of his guard, moaning loudly. "Fucking amazing. You're gonna be bruised...Inside and out." He kissed the other's neck gently.

"S-s'okay with me." He loved the feel of Sam's come painting the insides of his ass, dripping down his legs. "D-do this again?"

"Fuck yes. You're mine now."

Gabriel shuddered in pleasure at the possessive words. "Y-yes."


End file.
